Junko Enoshima
Summary Junko Enoshima is a member of the 78th class of Hope's Peak Academy with the title Ultimate Fashionista for her impeccable fashion sense and ability to predict and set trends. In truth, her actual talent is Ultimate Analyst, allowing her to understand her surroundings and other people in an instant. Bored with the mundanity of the society she knows inside out, she decides to experience something completely new by plunging the world into inescapable despair, causing the The Worst, Most Despair Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind as the leader of Ultimate Despair, being the true mastermind behind Monokuma and the events of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-A | At least 8-C, likely High 8-C | Unknown Name: Junko Enoshima Origin: Danganronpa Gender: Female Age: 19 in Trigger Happy Havoc. AI Junko is only 2-3 years old. Classification: Human. Ultimate Fashionista, Ultimate Analyst, Ultimate Despair. Powers and Abilities: |-|As Junko Enoshima= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Empathic Manipulation via Brainwashing (can cause a crowd of people to kill each other of their own free will, and can cause a person to fall into ultimate despair), Memory Manipulation (With Yasuke Matsuda's research, she can erase memories, however, it is unknown if she can restore memories back ), Slight Toon Force (Survived most of her execution with no visible wounds before being squashed to death, and even then, the Ultimate Despair were able to retrieve Junko's body parts), Highly efficient in controlling Monokuma (When she's in control Monokumas can fight on par with people like Sakura and Akane and move faster than the natural eye and can possibly control even more Monokumas (or Monobeasts) at once as seen in Danganronpa IF and Danganronpa 2. Minimum number of Monokumas able to be controlled is shown to be over a hundred), Precognition, and Information Analysis (As the Ultimate Analyst, Junko is able to read and analyze anything virtually instantaneously, being able to determine the personality, abilities, thoughts, and history of her foes with a mere glance and due to her analytical skills are so high that she can practically predict the future), Possible Acupuncture (Should be capable of utilizing needles as a weapon and use them in a brainwashing method as most of her brainwashing methods came from Yasuke Matsuda's research) |-|As Monokuma= All previous abilities |-|As AI Junko= All previous abilities, Has control of almost everything inside the Neo World Program (With the exception of the rules, she can't violate the rules and can't remove rules if the rules say so) and can add rules that needs to be absolutely followed and the one who violates the rules dies through frying the brain with intense trauma, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2; Is an artificial intelligence made of data), Mind Manipulation and a degree of Memory Manipulation (The door was able to tempt Class 77 to enter the door and suddenly made them forgot how they entered the room. The Neo World Program is also supposed to undo trauma sustained in the real world and can undo the brainwashing of people), Data Manipulation, Social Influencing Attack Potency: Likely Small Building level (Should be comparable to Chiaki Nanami) | At least Building level+, likely Large Building level (Comparable to Sakura) | Unknown (Has nigh-absolute control of the program and everything within it, which includes a relatively large island, multiple distant islands, and outer space) Speed: Normal Human with Superhuman reactions (Should be comparable to Yasuhiro Hagakure) | Supersonic (Can match Sakura Oogami in a fight) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class 1 | Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Small Building Class | At least Building Class+, likely Large Building Class | Unknown Durability: Large Building level (Took "The Ultimate Punishment" to kill, which involved feats such as being electrocuted with enough force to liquefy, being hit by speeding trucks while being burned alive, getting hit by countless baseballs at machine-gun fire rate, pounded by a bulldozer, sent into space and forcefully brought down all before dying under a crusher, any of which should have been more than enough to kill all members of the Danganronpa 1 cast, including Toko Fukawa) | At least Building level+, likely Large Building level (Also has near infinite replacements) | Unknown Stamina: Unknown, likely High | High | Unknown Range: Standard melee range. Longer while controlling Monokumas Standard Equipment: None (Though sometimes seen using baseball bats or ice picks, meaning, she can use most weapons that she sees to benefit her) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Due to her feats down below). And her Ultimate Analyst talent makes it easy for her to predict events, such as the killing game in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, even the Tragedy was beginning to bore her (as the chaotic event went just like she planned it to be), and her talent is the reason why she's called the Ultimate Fashionista, due to her ability to predict and set trends, she was able to understand and know the best current fashion sense. Weaknesses: Makoto Naegi, as she can't read him properly due to his luck being weaker than Nagito Komaeda, it doesn't come out as much as Komaeda's luck, it always happen and most of those situations are "convenient" for his condition or simply situations that are in his favor and mostly what he wants to happen, unlike Naegi's luck only takes action "mostly" near-death situations and take note that Naegi is clueless on how his luck works or at least to manipulate his luck to some extent unlike Komaeda which might be also another factor on why she can't read his luck, and she hates anything to do with hope. Will flip when facing someone with Ultimate Hope (such as Makoto). Purposely leaves flaws in her plans, so there is a small chance her plan will fail and she herself will be consumed by despair. Feats: *Staged "The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History", which was basically the apocalypse, and succeeded. Succeeded in staging three separate Mutual Killing Games as well. **Introduced the first killing game between the student council and framed Izuru Kamukura to lessen the reputation that the Hope's Peak Academy once had. **Used Ryota Mitarai for his brainwashing methods and as well as her boyfriend, Yasuke Matsuda. **Used the weaknesses of her "enemies" to blackmail them into doing her bidding or reporting that she's innocent. For instance, blackmailing Juzo Sakakura that he's romantically interested on Kyosuke Munakata. Brainwashed Chisa Yukizome to also further convince Munakata that Junko Enoshima is innocent. **Convinced Izuru Kamukura to work with her (due to his curiosity) and convinced him to help her take over the Neo World Program and everything in it (with the help of Izuru Kamukura). In advance, she used Towa Corps and the Li'l Ultimates to work for her as well and she also prepared Shirokuma and Kurokuma for later use, which is her AI. **Used Chisa Yukizome to execute Chiaki Nanami to spread despair on Class 77-B students and used them to spread despair further and ruin Hope's Peak Academy's reputation, for example, Sonia Nevermind or the Ultimate Imposter using their talents to create nuclear threats to other countries and eventually led to some global panic. Which led to the Reserve Course rallying and killing students on the main course, which results to the instant decline of the Hope's Peak Academy. Junko Enoshima later used her suicide video to make them commit suicide. Izuru also mentioned that she used memes to influence what others think about Hope's Peak Academy and "probably" changing the current trends and culture as well, with her influence. **Took advantage of the "last symbols of hope" or Class 78th, which is Makoto Naegi's class and forced them to kill each other. As Hope's Peak Academy's plan was to preserve their peaceful life in a well-protected building until chaos and despair disappears in the outside world. **With her influence, she indirectly managed to cause mutual killings between future foundation members and with her suicide video, she managed to create a fake impression that there's a killer on the loose, even though there's not, which led to panic and convincing the Future Foundation members into fighting one another. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ultimate Despair:' Due to her talent that makes everything predictable and easily understandable, she has devoted herself into causing despair into the world as she deemed despair as the unpredictable. She is specialized and skilled in spreading despair due to her talent that her everything about people and objects that she sees, including her victims' weaknesses. *'Ultimate Analyst:' She is able to read and analyze anything virtually instantaneously, being able to determine the personality, abilities, thoughts, and history of his foes with a mere glance. As such, she is able to predict virtually anything that comes her way unless it is completely outside of comprehension and understanding that she has witnessed, such as Makoto Naegi and his luck, only appearing when it's extremely needed unlike Komaeda, where his luck takes action every time it's convenient for him. **'Ultimate Fashionista:' As a fashionista, she often appeared in magazines as the cover model. She uses her Ultimate Analyst talent to her advantage, as she can predict trends. Likely a talent that she used as a ruse to stay under the radar of her opponents. Key: Physically | As Monokuma | AI Junko Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Naughty Bear (Naughty Bear) Naughty Bear’s Profile (Junko got a Monokuma Bear, Base Junko was used, They started 20 meters from each other, Speed is equal) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Sadists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Puppeteers Category:Danganronpa Category:Final Bosses Category:Artificial Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Precognition Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Lerche Category:Social Influencers